Jade West, Fallen Angel
by MidniteMasquerade
Summary: After disobedience to her God, Jade West faces the consequences. Her wings of purity are taken from her as she is dragged into Hell to burn with the unholy souls before her. One-shot.


The burning, torturous, fiery hands of the demons latched onto her pale arms as they dragged her from the everlasting kingdom of her God. She screamed at the top of her angelic lungs; begging for forgiveness from her creator. But though entitled a _forgiving_ Lord of Lords, his expression was anything but. His glare upon her rivaled that of the Devil's as he watched her be dragged away to the Kingdom of damned burning souls.

Her Master's son showed at his side; furious to see this unholy creature still among them. "Why is she still within my father's house? Get her out!" his voice was like thunder yet silky like the white robe he wore. The demons pulled on her harder but she had sunk her claw like nails into the healthy grass of the everlasting garden.

The Son of the Lord cocked his head towards the on looking Seraphim. "Assist them." He ordered. Their golden wings swooped and fluttered as they landed at the side of their damned and unholy brothers. The two of them wrapped a pair of perfect marble like hands around her ankles and yanked. An ear shattering scream echoed throughout Heaven as the most high angels pulled her into the gorge; the portal to Hades.

"Please! Please my God! Save me! Forgive me! Please!" tears streamed down her face while her pleas poured out. Her feet dangled as she held onto the edge; the fire below licking the below her knees. The demons crawled into the gorge as well then latched onto her body to pull her down.

The Lord looked down at her. "You are forgiven my child." His words were sincere and warm. Her sobbing stopped as she let out a small smile of hope. "But you are no longer welcomed in my paradise. Away!" his hand shot out and a force pushed both her and the macabre demons down to the underworld that wait for them.

She let out her last and final scream of despair as she fell back; watching the gorge close and seal. The demons hissed and laughed in her ear. They laughed at the fallen angel from above who lost her wings of purity.

They dropped lower and lower into Hell; level after level the burning became more and more intense. Her white robe turned to ash leaving her exposed. The burnt hands of the Devil's slaves touched her nude body all over; violating it before it became gory and burnt like theirs. They groped and clawed at her breasts; taking pleasure in this small moment of lust. She screamed and begged them to abate, but it was as though their ears were deaf to her.

Lower and lower they fell her pale skin darken and then caught fire as they fell through the surface of the fire. Her screams and moans of pain joined that of the damned souls that surrounded her. Her black illuminating hair was no more. And the tears she cried evaporated to dust.

Her demonic brothers pulled her down onto her knees in front of_ their_ master, who was now hers as well. Glowing red eyes, a scaly almost dragon looking body, bat like wings, and her horrifying grin was what she was greeted by. He was gigantic; she felt like a flea in his presence.

"Jade West." His voice was deep and murderous and his breath smelled of rotting dead bodies and burning coal. "Such a shame your pretty pale skin was burnt clean off. You could have been my wife with the beauty you _once_ had." He was right. Jade looked down at her body, or what was left of it. Her skin had melted clean off. The muscles was beginning to do the same. She could see the blood evaporating in her exposed veins.

"Don't feel bad love." She shivered in disgust at the Devil as he called her 'love'. "He was no God that was worth worshipping. If only you had turned to me, your fate might not have been that bad." He laughed darkly as he reached forward to grab her. She screamed like never before as she was held within his grasp.

He carried her over to an endless pit of burning bodies; reaching up for heaven, for forgiveness, for mercy, for water. All of which they will never receive. Without warning her new Master's grip had released her.

Burnt, black, charcoaled hands grabbed at her as she fell to the bottom.

AN: _So here is a short little one-shot I made about Jade. I felt like making a chapter story on this but I felt like I wouldn't be able to keep up. So there it is! R&R please! _


End file.
